deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Slate
Frank Slate was the father of Jack Slate. Frank was also a cop for the 87th Precinct and often worked along with his son on some cases Dead to Rights In Dead to Rights, Frank, like his son, was one of the few honest cops in Grant City and an enemy of Augie Blatz. Blatz got Frank kicked off the police force, apparently framing him for crimes that Frank denied doing to Jack who believed him. Frank then became a private investigator, hiring Hildy Razwell as his personal assistant, but had trouble making payroll. Eventually Frank was hired by Gloria Exner to investigate Mayor William Pinnacle's subway construction for her as she thought there was something wrong with the budget and hoped to use it against Pinnacle in the upcoming mayoral election. Frank discovered the truth about how Pinnacle was actually using the subway construction as a cover to get at the long-thought dried out gold of Grant City and was murdered by Dick Hennessey to cover it up as Hennessey made money from the gold mining scheme. Jack was the one who found his father's body and set out to find his killer. Eventually Jack uncovered and exposed the truth and killed Hennessey. Dead to Rights: Retribution Frank's Legacy Frank was a legend among Grant City's finest cops. He taught everything Jack knows about keeping his guard up when in dangerous situations and taught Jack how to fight. Frank was also the one who found Shadow abandoned as a pup. Frank was close friends with Captian Redwater, leader of SWAT. It has been mentioned that Redwater was Frank's best man at his wedding. But unlike Redwater, Frank is an honest cop who would rather talk problems out with suspects rather then solve the problem with gunfire and he taught Jack the same way. Frank's death After the Temple Tower incident in Dead to Rights: Retribution, Frank decided to tag along with Jack and Shadow to try and follow Riggs. After finding the warehouses where the Triads were making weapons, they found two men that were pushed into joining the Triads and tried talking to them until Redwater and his SWAT team intervened and shot down the two men. Frank argues with Redwater, telling him that real cop work is about bringing in suspects and questioning them rather then shoot them down with cold blood. Later, they found Riggs, leader of the Union gang and the one who led the attack on Temple Tower, talking to a Blackhand gang member. But their cover is blown and Riggs and the Blackhand make a run for it. Jack and Shadow go after the Blackhand while Frank goes after Riggs. After arresting the Blackhand, Jack heads back to Frank only to find him mortally wounded. Jack pleads Frank to fight but it's no use. EMT Faith Sands and the ambulance come to try and revive Frank but he is already dead. After that, Jack and Shadow go on their journey to find answers why Frank was killed. Jack soon realizes that Redwater was the reason for his father's death, and the leader of the GAC, and that the attack on Temple Tower was a setup. After finding out that Julius Temple, owner of Temple Tower, planned the setup to gain glory, Jack arrests him rather then killing him, saying that it's what Frank would've done. Jack and Shadow then travel to Denver's Island where Redwater and the Alpha base of the GAC were. Jack managed to put a stop to the GAC and defeated Redwater. After the events, Jack, Shadow, and Faith are atending Frank's funeral. Jack lays his cop badge on his father's headstone, saying his final good-byes. Category:Characters